


X-Rated Movies

by Megadude



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, He's also still a twink, Kinda, Leon still doesn't like bad words, M/M, Movie Night, Porn Watching, Swearing, Why Did I Write This?, X has an underlying porn addiction lmfao, buffalo chicken dip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megadude/pseuds/Megadude
Summary: The two of them loved movies, sure. But it seemed that X wanted to watch something a little different for movie night.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	X-Rated Movies

**Author's Note:**

> I am STILL alive, somehow.  
> On and off, been working on the last chapter of Close Calls. And a few other things.  
> Enjoy this, though. I died twice writing it  
> Also, rip. Fixed a typo.

Tonight was Movie Night. _Fuck_ yeah.

They were both thinking it, though probably with less cursing on Leon’s part. Over the two years they’d been together, movie night had become one of the first things they adopted as a couple. It started with Leon, alone and pensive on a Sunday evening, slouched over on the sofa. X had stomped in upon hearing screams from the television, taken one look at his still form, and immediately convinced himself that his partner was dead. After picking him up and scaring the ever living shit out of him–Leon had been watching quite an excitingly gory thriller–they settled on the too-small piece of furniture together and enjoyed the rest of the film. It ended up happening again the next night. And the night after that. Soon enough, Sunday night became Movie Night.

Leon had been in the kitchen for almost an hour now, fixing this, adjusting that, burning the occasional snack or three. After all, tonight was X’s turn to pick the movie, and Leon’s turn to pick the food. Although Leon typically liked the films he picked much better, he also preferred when his Tyrant partner _wasn’t_ tasked with preparing appetizing, _consumable_ snacks for them. Alas, the giant of a man still had many things to learn about–well, everything. He had everything to learn. _God_.

The officer sighed dramatically and shook his head in an almost disappointed manner. He couldn’t necessarily blame X for it. He was a Tyrant in a man’s world. Yet... that didn’t mean that he was any less of a man himself. Oh absolutely _not_ , if one’s description of a man was solely based on his genitals. If _that_ were the definition of a man, then X would surely be the most manliest of men, because holy shit he was _hu_ –

“ **Leon**.” Came from the dark living room, deep and watery and utterly rousing.

“Yeah. I’m almost done.” Leon answered, giddy at the Tyrant’s use of his name. He turned the slow cooker on low heat, took one of their larger ladles, and scooped a hefty amount of the recently made buffalo chicken dip into a waiting ceramic bowl. After turning to yank a mostly-full, randomly selected bag of chips from the cupboard, Leon swiftly grabbed the hot bowl with as few fingers as possible and awkwardly zipped his way into the next room, where X sat waiting on the couch, posture rigid as ever, facing the television.

Leon sat the piping bowl on the coffee table as fast as possible, wiped the steam that had gathered on his palm on the Tyrant’s sweatpants–yes, Leon wore them sometimes, and no, he didn’t have permission–and sat down with the bag of what turned out to be _chicken & waffles _ flavored potato chips. He shrugged; chicken went with chicken, didn’t it?

The human unfolded the bag and sat it between them, snuggled deeper into the couch, tucked up against his Tyrant, and muttered “Alright. Let the festivities begin.”

A large, grey thumb pressed the play button on cue, and immediately the human knew something was up. Slow, smooth jazz echoed from the T.V. as the screen faded from black. Leon’s brain recognized the unmistakable composition of a bedroom; the camera gradually panned from a wardrobe to a wide, ebony bed with silken sheets. The light bulb in Leon’s head flickered.

Some more audio began to ebb in soon after; heavy, desperate breathing accompanied by the slick, slapping of what Leon assumed to be _skin_ , and a familiar knocking of a headboard against the wall. 

Why wasn’t he pausing it. This couldn’t have been the right movie, _right_? Please, please let it be that X had been looking for movies and accidentally selected this in his naivety of the internet. The Tyrant didn’t pause it, however, and the camera shifted upwards to reveal two totally naked bodies undeniably going at it. Why wasn’t he surprised?

And, if that wasn’t bad enough, Leon very quickly discovered that whatever this was clearly wasn’t traditional. The figure on the bottom, who was getting thoroughly pounded, was a man. An incredibly _short_ man compared to the dark wall of muscle that was holding him close, lips pressed against his heck, whispering soft, reassuring things.

Leon’s stomach lurched, flipped, and did a handstand. Then it caved in on itself, and Leon forced out an unquestionably uncomfortable grunt. He snatched the remote from the Tyrant's lap and abruptly pressed the pause button. Then the power button for good measure. Darkness flooded the room, but the light from the kitchen caught on the very edges of their faces, allowing them to see the expressions the other was making.

"Is this fucking porn?" He demanded, a mixture of shock and annoyance on his face. It had to be a big deal, if _Leon_ was the one swearing. The Tyrant stared at him, mimicking his expression almost perfectly. He seemed _offended_ that he’d turned it off. His silver irides seemed to say “I picked that out specifically”. Leon wasn’t having it.

“I already _told you_ that–” Leon struggled for words. He honestly didn’t think he’d have to have the porn talk with his boyfriend again. Because the last one had ended with Leon screaming “ _YOU CAN’T DO THAT_ ”, and X had clearly gotten the point. Or maybe he didn’t, considering the circumstances.

“Did you _know_ it was porn?” Leon asked after a complete lack of response from the Tyrant. A few seconds. Then a watery, abyssal grumble of “yes” that left the human speechless. He was seriously beginning to think that X had some sort of weird addiction because no matter what time of day, or who was around, the Tyrant had no issues with turning on the nearest device with a screen, and figuring out how to play loud, raucous porn on it. It had been funny at first. 

Well, it was still funny. It probably would always be funny.

Pressing the power button and quickly switching away from the height-difference porn, Leon let out a tickled breath through his nose. “Honestly, what the fuck am I going to do with you?” He couldn’t bring himself to be angry. Especially not on Movie Night.


End file.
